Deserve Me
by JustALitwick
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read it. - KakashiXSakura - I don't own Naruto :  - Read Review


Deserve Me

"Wait. Um...could you just do me one favor?" She asked.

The random nin she was making out with in her apartment stopped and stared at her removing his hand from her pink locks. "What do you need?" He asked in a lust filled tone.

"It's nothing big." She was looking in his eyes trying desperately to remember his name, the four drinks she had had clouding her memory. "I just need you to a henge, if you don't want to you don't have to."

"It's fine I understand you don't want this to be a close thing that's fine who do you want me to be?"

Her heart stopped at the thought, could she even say his name? She stared at him and tried to talk but his name didn't come out.

"I think I know." The nin said, Sakura was watching as he did the appropriate hand signs. And he was right he turned into the one she wanted, the one she needed, the one she no longer had.

Hatake Kakashi

()()()

That was weeks ago since then there had been others just like that. Most guys were okay with it as long as she became some girl they wanted most of the times they were porn stars. But once or twice she got a guy who was completely disgusted with her. Sure not everyone approved of their relationship but still she wasn't sick she just missed him.

They were just dating casually but it grew into more or at least she thought it did and she soon found herself falling for the copy nin.

And then everyone found out and it was crazy people thought that they were strange. Some called him a pedophile, some called her a whore and some called both of them freaks. Of course Tsunade yelled at Kakashi for an hour when she found out but he seemed unfazed and they stayed together.

Then there was that day they met in the park and he said they needed to talk. She thought he would say that they would be okay even with all the criticism. But no he said four words that sent her reeling.

"I don't love you"

He them poofed out of there and left her crying in the park. People stared and she let them because she was hurt and if they were gonna judge her right now they were assholes. And who knows maybe they were worried she couldn't tell through the tears.

He had said it before, she remembered. When she was on an A rank mission and came back four days late she went to him immediately and her said that he loved her to much and didn't know what he would do if she got killed. She said she loved him too and that was the first time that they had sex.

But it was all a lie apparently. Since the park he had avoided her it had been almost three months since then and she was no more over it than she was when he said those words she just tried to fill his place with random guys that looked like him but it wasn't the same. They didn't kiss her right or they didn't lay there with her afterward and hold her like her had. And they never said they loved her like he had after every time.

Even if it was a lie the fact that it wasn't there was an even bigger reminder that it wasn't him. That it would never be him again...ever.

()()()

He wasn't avoiding her, that would mean that her was never around her in fact it was more like he was stalking her. When he said he didn't love her he followed her home to make sure she didn't get taken advantage of.

He was gonna watch her until he knew that she was over him but judging by the guys she was sleeping with that wasn't happening. He wanted her to move on, no he needed her to move on because he wasn't good for her and he needed her to realize that.

The fact was that he didn't not love her. In fact he loved her more than anyone he had ever known but she deserved someone who could settle down and have kids, someone who could be open with her.

Everything he couldn't do he didn't want kids or to even get married and everyone knew how emotionally crippled he was. She needed so much more than him and she would never accept that unless she thought he didn't love her.

He hated every time she was with some guy even if she made them look like him. He hated how guys would look at her at the clubs like she was some kind of meat. He wanted to punch out every guy who even thought of toughing his cherry blossom.

But then she would know and look at him with those eyes and he would trap her and never let her go. So he held back watched those guys and then take down a few trees in the forest. See the guys leave her apartment with a blissful look and he would go drink into oblivion. Whatever he had to so that one day she would be happy.

()()()

He was kissing her neck and undoing her bra when she looked at him and was meet by too matching eyes. They were green.

"Out!" She said suddenly.

"What? Why?" The guy answered confused

"Just go okay." she said not looking at him

He left without another word. She heard the door close and started crying. The idiot forgot to change his eyes and all she could think as she looked in his eyes is that she needed him so much right now. Not some cheap clone, him.

She grabbed her coat and looked at the clock 1:34AM, he was probably still up. It didn't matter she would wait till he got up because she needed him and she was gonna get him.

He saw the guy leave her apartment angry, she must have kicked him out. Then she left and was going to the east side of Konoha. "What is on the east side?" He thought out loud, five seconds late it hit him she was going to his place. He poofed to his place a few seconds later hoping that maybe he was wrong and she wasn't going to show up

()()()

_Knock Knock_

"Shit", he whispered hoping she didn't hear him

"I heard that, look we need to talk" Sakura said through the door. She was shaking she had no idea what to say but she hoped that when she opened the door it would all come to her.

Nothing happened.

"Either open the door or I talk about this in your hallway where everyone of your neighbors can hear"

The locks clicked open and soon the door followed.

"Um hey Sakura... what are you doing here?" Kakashi tried not to look at her she was still a mess from that guy before. Also if he looked at her to much he might not be able to resist her he had to be very careful to not let her get him.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while and I just thought I would stop by", she removed her jacket to reveal a very skimpy black top

_She is better with out you don't mess this up._ Ran in Kakashi's head over and over. It wasn't the outfit, anything she would wear would look sexy but why was she here he missed her so much but he needed to be strong for her. Even if she didn't know it.

"I've just been busy. So... how have you been?" _Please lie _

"I'm good same as usual." "Good."

"I miss you a lot." _Shit_.

"Look Sakura we are over I'm sorry you got hurt but still. Move. On." He didn't mean for that to be as mean as it came out.

"Well I'm sorry that I have feelings." She screamed. "Do you know how much I cried that day. To be told that the guy I'm in love with doesn't love me and then you just leave me. No explanation as to why you used me."

"Hey I didn't use you." He said aggravated.

"Really? Because you had sex with me for five months telling me you loved me you loved me then you told me it was just a lie. News flash Kakashi that is using someone."

"I didn't..." He was starting to sound more defeated than angry. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you care about anyone besides yourself? How could you use me like some useless whore?"

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did." She was yelling through the tears that were forming.

"No don't cry. Please don't cry. Sakura." How could he be strong with her crying like this. What was he going to do?

"No you of all people don't get to tell me to do. You aren't my teacher anymore if you don't want me to cry then don't make me!" The tears were streaming down her face now.

_Shit Shit Shit_

"What do I have to do to get you to stop crying?"

"Stop lying to me and face facts you used me and denying it wont change that." She wasn't yelling that time but the tears were still pouring like crazy.

"I didn't!"

"You asshole you used me!" _Crap she was screaming again_.

"I didn't use you, I would never use you, I love you." He didn't mean to say that he wish he could take it back because now she was looking as him with a confused face that was slightly red with puffy eyes and all he wanted to do was shove her up against his door and his couch and his bed and maybe his shower.

"I didn't mean to say that." He confessed honestly.

"But did you mean it?" She wanted him to love her. She loved him so much, but was this just more lies just to get her to stop crying?

She was looking right at her when their eyes met and he couldn't lie. "Yes, I love you." He gave in.

"But you s-"

"I know what I said but I lied. I'm sorry"

Sakura happy then pissed then happy then angry "Then why the hell did you put me through all of this?"

Kakashi looked away he didn't want to tell her. She would probably even more pissed and probably punch him but he thought that if she was ever gonna find out it was going to be now so he started.

"I thought you should get over me."

"Okay. Why?" She asked through grit teeth.

"You deserve someone who is so much better than me I cant give you half of what you deserve." He looked away in his own little depressed way.

"That isn't your choice to make." Sakura calmed down a little seeing that he had good intentions, very stupid intentions but good none the less

He didn't feel like holding back now "You would've stayed with me because you loved me, even if I never asked you to marry me or have kids with me. You would stay even if I never wanted to settle down. And you would stay even if I didn't tell you that I love you all the time which you deserve and I just couldn't do that to you."

"But do you know what I went through Kakashi? It was hell, sad depressing hell and I couldn't replace you."

"This wasn't easy for me either I wanted to punch every guy that looked at you and every time I saw some guy leave your apartment I wanted to kill them, when I saw you at clubs I wanted you so badly but it was better like that. I couldn't let you eventually regret it because I was selfish."

…

"I didn't mean for it to be this hard on you."

"Kakashi." That was all she said before her arms were around his waist holding onto him as if her life depended on it

"Sakura... Don't."

"No don't ruin this Kakashi. I miss you so much. I don't care if we never get married or have kids and I don't want someone who tells me they love me all the time just tell me when it counts."

"You still deserve better no matter what you say."

"What would you do if someone tried to hurt me?

"What. Why, who hurt you I'll kill them?"

"No one did. But see that reaction, I deserve some one who would kill any one who even tried to hurt me."

"That's not enough to deserve you." He said looking in her eyes. Big mistake.

She removed her arms from his waist and pulled his face down for a kiss. He pulled away almost immediately.

"Look I love you and leaving me and lying to me wont change that. I want you and you're gonna have to get over this crap because I will always want you."

"What about the guy at your apartment today?"

"I tried to replace you but it wasn't the same."

"Even with him doing a henge?"

"I looked into his eyes and I didn't see a sharingan and a black eye and I couldn't see myself with anyone who didn't have it."

"Really?"

"Yes. So will you just trust me when I say that we are meant to be together even if we have issues."

He didn't respond he just kissed her. She quickly put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. God how he missed the feel of her lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance she complied as he relearned the taste of her mouth.

"Wait" Sakura said breaking the kiss. "How did you know about the guy and the henge?"

"Well to pass time I kept an eye on you."

"Kept an eye on? That wouldn't happen to be anything like stalking?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Maybe."

"I love you Kakashi"

"I love you too." Kakashi responded before taking her lips once more.

THE END

()()()

Finally done with all my distractions (at one AM?) it took a while to type up. Sorry that was kind of bad but I got really bored and I dont really know why I wrote this. I thought of it in bio class like five days ago so I thought hey it's one in the morning let me write it up so yeah

PLEASE REVIEW -2TaintedHearts


End file.
